


Today

by mariesg16



Category: Imagine Dragons (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesg16/pseuds/mariesg16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that it had been a long and shitty day would be the understatement of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

Title: Today  
Author: Mariesg16  
Pairing: Dan Reynolds / Wayne Sermon  
Rating: PG-13 for a few bad words  
Summary: To say that it had been a long and shitty day would be the understatement of the year  
Disclaimer: Imagine Dragons belong to themselves. This is fiction, so none of what you will read actually happened (at least, as far as we know…*grin*) I am not making any money out of this, so don’t sue…you’ll be disappointed with my meagre belongings if you do anyway. Also, English isn’t my mother tongue, so keep that in mind if you come across weirdly written words or sentences that don’t quite make sense. Finally, this is a slash fic (if you don’t know what that is, look it up : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slash_fiction). If you don’t like those, than skip this post and don’t read it.

 

To say that it had been a long and shitty day would be the understatement of the year, thought Wayne as he took one last look at his watch before settling down in his bunk to catch a few hours of well deserved sleep.

To tell the truth, it had stated quite well. They had had a few interviews in the morning, and then had had most of the afternoon to themselves to walk around Berlin and relax before they had to go back to the theater for soundcheck. Heck, even their show that night had gone very well, the energy coming from the crowd feeding theirs as the love for music bounded everyone together. And then it had happened. In a burst of adrenaline, Dan had punched his stupid oversized drum without his stupid stick and broken his stupid hand. Wayne didn’t blame Dan. Every musician (himself included), at least once in their career, would do something utterly stupid on stage, the enthusiasm coming from the crowd overriding the thinking part of their brain. Tonight had simply been Dan’s turn.

Wayne had spent nearly an hour convincing Dan that he hadn’t simply bruised his hand and that the fact that he could barely move it was a clear sign that they needed to get him to the ER. Then, after the singer had given in, the other members of the band had played rock, paper and scissors to decide who would be lucky enough to go to the ER with him.

Of course, Wayne had lost and so they had headed for the closest hospital and sat in the waiting room for…forever and a half. Seriously, it had been simply ridiculous. After getting there, they had waited for about an hour before a nurse had called them to take Dan’s vitals. Then…they had waited for about an hour before a doctor called Dan once more to…simply take his vitals again. Then….they had waited for about an hour before the doctor had taken Dan into another room to take an x-rays…followed by one more hour of wait, followed by the doctor confirming that the singer had indeed broken his hand (no shit, Sherlock), followed by another hour of waiting before they had finally put a gigantic cast on the poor guy’s wrist and hand. Seriously, no matter how many games and/or books were loaded into your cell phone, not matter how many trips to the vending machine you made, no matter how much people watching you did with your best friend, going to the hospital had a knack for sucking the fun right out of any of your favourite pastimes, replacing it with boredom and a strange lingering fear of catching someone else’s weird bugs.

But now, they were finally back on their tour bus, and Wayne could close his eyes at the very last…until he heard a loud bang coming from the back of the bus. Since Ben and Daniel were sound asleep in the other bunks, he knew that the sound could only be coming from Dan. Wayne waited a few seconds, but he just couldn’t go to sleep knowing that the singer might be in trouble and need a hand (quite literally), especially when he knew that Dan was way too stubborn and proud to come to the bunk section and ask for his help. Stupid conscience.

So, Wayne groaned, slowly got back up and walked silently to the back of the bus. The sight that greeted him was funny and sad all at once. Dan was kneeling in the middle of their little “back lounge” , his shoes on the floor, his shirt half off, his hair a mess and a bottle of over the counter pain medication spilt all over the floor. Wayne could easily imagine that the poor guy had taken his shoes off and had then tried to take off his shirt, but had been unsuccessful because of his enormous cast and the pain that he must have been feeling (that might teach Dan a lesson, since he had been the one telling the doctor that he really didn’t need anything for the pain). As he had then tried to shake out a few pills from the small bottle with only one hand, he had tripped on his own discarded shoes and spilt pain pills everywhere.

Wayne tried with all his might not to laugh, but when Dan, with the most serious expression on his tired face, muttered “This really sucks”, while still on the ground with his shirt half off and surrounded by a load of little white pills, Wayne’s resolved dissipated. Soon, he was laughing so hard that his eyes were watering. Luck for him, Dan had always been good tempered and easily amused. So, it wasn’t a huge surprise when the singer started to laugh as well, as if suddenly conscious of how ridiculous this whole situation truly was.

Wayne bent down, put his hands under Dan’s armpits and helped his friend back up. With that accomplished, he picked three random pills from the ground and shoved them into the singer’s hand, along with a bottle of water. As soon as the pills were gone, he helped Dan out of his clothes, leaving the singer in nothing but his boxers. Wayne tried his best to be as quick and efficient as possible, clearly seeing that the strain of the day was beginning to catch up with the singer, each of his movements becoming more and more sluggish and simply staying upright becoming more and more of a struggle for him.

Looking back toward the pain pills still on the floor, Wayne decided that those could wait until the next morning. If he was lucky, one of his bandmates might even pick them up for him if they stumbled upon them latter that day. Feeling Dan sway beside him, Wayne put an arm around the singer’s waist and guided him to the bunks. When they were beside Dan’s buck, Wayne wasn’t too surprised to see his friend walk a bit further before throwing himself onto the guitarist’s bunk.

Over the years, Wayne had become very close to Dan. They were polar opposites, but that might very well have been the reason why they got along so incredibly well. Sharing a bunk with the other man had happened quite a few times in the past, mostly when Dan had nightmares or when Wayne had insomnia, and that they needed to hear someone else’s steady breathing to lull them to sleep. One of them would creep into the other one’s bunk, seeking for warmth, comfort and closeness.

As soon as Wayne climbed into his bunk, Dan scooted closer to him, seeking the other man’s hand with his left one. Their fingers curled around each other and their eyes locked. Nobody could deny that the singer had very expressive eyes, and at that very moment, affection, pain, relief, exhaustion and thankfulness were easy to read on his friend’s features. Wayne moved his head until his forehead was leaning against Dan’s and both men closed their eyes, finally able to let sleep wash over them.

Coming to think of it, maybe the day hadn’t been quite that shitty.

 

**References : Dan broke his right hand at the very end of their show in Berlin on April 22, 2013 and had a huge cast put on his hand.

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tmgjn9vaDq0 - April 22th Show (before the cast)

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IanzG98xuQI - April 24th Show (with the cast)


End file.
